After One Year
by DrarryWinchester
Summary: Sam retrouve Dean par hasard après un an passé loin l'un de l'autre. Dean cherchait à sauver Sam de la cage sans sortir Lucifer et Sam cherchait vainement Dean. Dean a perdu goût à la vie sans son Sammy. Wincest/YAOI


**Auteur** **:** DrarryWinchester

**Titre** **:** After One Year.

**Pairing :** Dean/Sam

**Genre** **:** Romance, Wincest, surnaturel et lemon._** /!\ YAOI + INCESTE (âme sensible s'abstenir)**_

**Rating** **:** M.

**Note :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens..-pleure- Pourquoi Dean pourqu...Rum, bref, tout le blabla habituel.

PS : Je cherche des Wincest, des Destiel et des Drarry donc si vous en avez à me proposer *-* !

**Contexte :** _L'histoire débute un an après que Sam ai sauté avec Lucifer dans sa cage. Dean n'est pas allé retrouver Ben & Lisa. Au lieu de sa il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et à décider de vivre pour chasser. Il a passé chaque seconde de cette année soit à se battre soit à chercher un moyens de ramener Sam en vain. De son côté, Sam a été sauvé de la fosse au lion quelques jours après qu'il y ait sauté et n'a pas perdu son âme. Il a quant à lui passé son année à rechercher Dean qui n'était pas chez Lisa comme il l'avait espéré et qui restait introuvable car il avait coupé le contacte avec tout le monde._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**D**_ean pénétra l'entrepôt sombre, sa machette en mains et un pieu en bois caller dans sa poche. Il était fin prêt pour détruire cette bande de sale sangsue, avec une discrétion hors norme il traversa l'entrepôt en rasant les murs. On n'entendait pas un son, seul le vent qui allait s'abattre sur les parois métallique du vieil endroit rythmais ses pas. Il avait choisi d'attaquer en journée c'était beaucoup plus judicieux, il évitait ainsi tout problème il aurait juste à se ruer dehors si ils étaient trop nombreux. Même si à vrai dire, il enchaînait les coups les plus dangereux dans l'espoir d'y rester peut-être. Depuis que son petit Sammy avait disparu il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'avais de goût à rien sauf à chasser, encore et toujours, tout le temps sans relâche. Il arriva sur ce qui était censé être son champs de bataille mais avec surprise il constata que son travail avait était déjà fait, tous les cadavres de vampires jonchais sur le sol. Certain était étêté d'autre avait un pieu planté en plein dans la poitrine. Aucun doute un chasseur était bien passé par là. Il grommela de mécontentement et se retourna. Il entendit des bruits de pas, il se figea soudainement, se plaqua au mur en fixant l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit de pas, il déglutît et fixa l'ombre qui apparut face à lui. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Il déglutît à nouveau en fixant la silhouette de l'homme face à lui. Le timbre de voix bien connue se fit entendre, Dean sentit ses membres se détendre .La machette s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit métallique qui résonna dans l'entrepôt pendant de longue seconde. Son corps était totalement tétanisé par la surprise et le doute.

_« Dean. »_

Dean tentais en vain de calmer son esprit. Cette voix, lourde en émotions et tellement mélodieuse à l'oreille du chasseur. Il sentait le sang battre dans ces tempes comme s'il avait une migraine affreuse, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'étais en train de causer la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête. Il détailla du regard la silhouette éclairée à contre-jour, il ne distinguait aucuns traits de son visage et pourtant aucun doute ne se fit. Il savait qui il avait en face de lui, son esprit hurlait de joie, enfin. Enfin, il était revenu, il n'avait pas abandonné. Il était sorti et maintenant il était là à nouveau, il était tellement heureux mais en même temps tellement égale à lui-même qu'aucun mouvement ne fut possible. L'homme s'approcha lentement et d'un seul coup, comme par « magie », il aperçut son visage. Son cœur eut presque un arrêt, timidement l'homme en face de lui murmura un nouveau « Dean. » et alla se blottir dans ces bras. Il ne cessait de murmurer désolé. C'est alors qu'il releva son visage vers celui du chasseur approchant ces lèvres de siennes..

_**CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THERE BE PEACE WHE…**_

_**D**_ean laissa échapper un long grondement de frustration et de colère, son téléphone qui faisait office de réveil vola dans la pièce pour rencontrer le mur et se fracasser contre. Toujours à ce putain de moment ! Toujours, il n'avait jamais le droit à son baiser, il se réveillait toujours avant. Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond, observant les veinures du bois qui constituait les poutres il songeait. Il savait que ces rêves étaient malsains, mais après tout ils étaient la seule trace de son frère, son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait être son frère, il haïssait se fait plus que n'importe quoi sur cette foutue planète. Une nouvelle fois « Carry on my Wayward son » retentit dans la pièce, cela venait un autre téléphone prévu à remplacer le téléphone qui subirait le vol. D'un geste lent il se redressa dans le lit et attrapa la couette qu'il balança maladroitement loin de lui. Il pivota, ces pieds s'écrasèrent lourdement sur la moquette verdâtre qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre, Il se redressa et étira longuement chacun de ces muscles en émettant un bâillement digne de celui d'un lion. Il traîna le pas vers la salle de bain, comme à son habitude il se mit à penser à voix haute en marmonnant des paroles qui étaient interrompues par de nombreux bâillements. Ce matin, comme à peu près chaque matin il était paresseux et fatigué. Il rêvait souvent du moment horrible ou son petit frère et Adam sautèrent dans la cage. Avec cette même léthargie il se débarrassa de ces vêtements de nuits et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, par chance il avait choisi un bon motel puisque l'eau chaude fonctionnais à merveille. Il resta un moment à fixer le sol de la douche le regard vide, tandis que l'eau chaude ruisselait avec continuité sur son corps parfait. Lorsqu'il se jugea « réveillé » , il sortit de l'eau et se sécha. Il lâcha la serviette au sol et soupira tendit qu'il fixait son reflet dans le miroir, son visage était marqué par la fatigue et l'accablement, de larges cernes violettes étaient visible sous ces beaux yeux vert. Il fixait avec concentration la nouvelle cicatrice qui trônait le long de sa joue droite, depuis un ans les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps devenaient de plus en plus nombreuse. Son regard vide abandonna son reflet pour fixer le sol sans voir autre chose que Sammy, Dean était déconnecté. Totalement déconnecté, chacune de ces actions étaient millimétrée et calculé, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment il ne prenait plus la peine de réfléchir, se contentant de le faire simplement quand c'était nécessaire. Une fois habillé il rassembla ces affaires qu'il alla déposer dans sa voiture chérie. Il s'installa derrière le volant, démarra son bébé et se rendit sur le lieu de sa chasse. Pourquoi y aller en pleine journée ? Simplement parce que c'est une mission suicide.

_** A**_u bout d'une longue heure de route rythmée par AC/DC il arriva à son lieu de chasse. Mais il y avait quelque chose bizarre, l'endroit qui hier était désert, était aujourd'hui visité, il y avait deux voiture et une fourgonnette. Décidant de rester discret Dean s'enfonça dans la forêt qui bordait le bâtiment puis s'aventura dans la zone où stationnais les voitures, alors qu'il inspectait l'intérieurs des voitures il eut un arrêt brutale. Sur le siège d'une voiture trônait une veste, mais pas n'importe quelle veste, kaki dans un tissu résistant. Celle de Sam, celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il a sauté. L'espace d'un instant il avait espéré, mais non c'était impossible, Sam était dans la cage avec Lucifer et St Michaël. Une peine lourde l'accabla un peu plus, mais il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer sur son sort puisque qu'un cri se fit entendre.

_« -EH ! Venez voir, j'ai trouvé une super bagnole. »_

_**L**_e sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour, son Impala. Hors de question qu'on y touche, il se redressa rapidement, abandonnant ce qu'il pensait être un faux espoirs et regagna sa voiture le plus rapidement possible.

_« -Je suis fier de toi Sam, tuer un polymorphe sans l'aide de personne, c'est remarquable._  
_-Merci mais tu sais à qui revient le mérite. »_

_**L**_à ce n'était pas possible, c'était sa voix, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas la rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Stoppant sa course, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

_« -C'est la voiture de Dean.._  
_-comment tu pe…_  
_-Il n'y en a pas cinquante des comme ça grand père. DEAN ! »_

_**D**_ean avait l'impression d'être dans une vieille série du genre « amour, gloire et beauté » mais avec les monstres en plus. Son frère qui était partit cuire en enfer avait miraculeusement fait son retour. Le bruit de pas se dirigeaient vers lui, Sam marchait en criant son prénom le cadet observait la forêt autour de lui, son cœur tambourinant sa poitrine exactement comme celui de son frère. Dean voulait l'appeler mais impossible, aucun son ne voulait s'échapper d'entre ces lèvres, le cadet s'approchait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse dans le champ de vision de Dean. Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, son petit frère était là mais c'était trop parfait. C'était impossible, il l'avait vu sauter et disparaître dans le noir abyssale des entrailles de la terre il s'était laissé happé par la noirceur de l'enfer. Comme à cause d'une espèce d'intuition Sam tourna la tête dans la direction de son aîné.

_« -Dean. »_

_**C**_'est à grande enjambé que Sam se rapprocha de lui, Dean était trop hébété pour dire quoique ce soit. Mais tout était trop parfait il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait un problème, comme un réflexe les instincts de chasseurs prirent le dessus .Dean bondit sur son petit frère qui était environs à un mètre de lui et plaqua une lame en argent sous sa gorge. Sa respiration était bruyante, sa mâchoire serrée, ces yeux empreint du colère incontrôlable tous ces muscles étaient contractés. Il était furieux qu'on se serve de son frère pour l'avoir.

_« -Saloperie de polymorphe, tu vas voir ta gueule quand j'en aurais finis avec toi._  
_-Dean, c'est moi. Sammy_  
_-Oh, la ferme trou d'uc. Garde ton baratin pour d'autre._  
_-Et bien vas-y, fais toi plaisir Dean. Coupe-moi. »_

_**D**_ean ne se fit pas prier longtemps vu qu'il scarifia superficiellement la peau de son frère la seconde qui suivit, celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Et alors qu'il allait s'exclamé qu'il avait raison il eut droit à une douche d'eau bénite, puis n'ayant pas le temps de reprendre ces esprit il dut avaler de l'eau salé.

_« -Sammy.._  
_-Eh bien, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me tuer. »_

_**S**_am toussa un moment tandis que sur lui, Dean semblait perdu et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Toujours assit à califourchon sur son cadet, il le fixait avec étonnement, comment avait-il réussi à s'échapper de la cage, il libéra la gorge de son frère et resta là à le fixer. Il détaillait chaque trait de son frère et la seul chose qu'il arrivait à penser était « Bon dieu qu'il est beau ! ».

_« -Tu comptes dormir ici ?_  
_- Et laisser ma Chevy seule ? Tu déconnes Sammy ! »_

_**I**_l se leva et tendit sa main à son petit frère pour qu'il se redresse, il n'était pas un grand sentimentale et pour éviter, une phrase qui impliquerait des sentiments et toute ces choses de bonne femme il tira son frère dans ces bras et le serra fort. Après ce long câlin Dean relâcha son frère, qui l'entraina vers les hommes qui l'accompagnait. Il aurait presque pus pleurer de joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Presque. C'est quand même très peu « Deanesque ». Il suivit son frère jusqu'aux autres chasseurs. Qui à première vue avaient tous quitté les lieux laissant seulement le vieux Samuel, leur grand-père. Sam et Samuel eurent droit à une grande scène de panique et de colère de Dean sur leur retour d'entre les morts incompréhensible. Après cette colère il s'était installé derrière le volant et Sam avait pris place près de lui dans l'Impala. Ils roulèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'à être arrivé au motel, il s'arrêta sur le parking et ils restèrent là sans bouger un moment puis Dean sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte. Il récupéra ces armes dans le coffre et s'enferma dans la chambre une fois que Sam l'eut suivit.

_« -Ça fait combien de temps que tu es…Sortis ?_  
_-Je…Hum.. »_

_**S**_am semblait mal à l'aise et il afficha une moue inquiète. Le timbre de Dean changea rapidement, il était dure et autoritaire, ne laissant à Sam pas d'autre que choix que de répondre.

_« -Sam._  
_-Un…Un ans.. »_

_**D**_ean ouvrit la bouche puis marqua une pose pour refoulé la colère qui montait en lui mais qui au finale était totalement impossible à refouler.

_« -UN AN ? UN AN, SAM ?_  
_-J'ai…_  
_-TU AS QUOI SAM ? J'AI PASSE PLUS D'UN AN À TE CROIRE MORT !_  
_-Tu étais introuvable ! »_

_**S**_am osait l'accuser, osait dire que c'était sa faute à lui. S'en était trop et avant que Sam ai eu le temps de le prévoir le poing de son frère rencontra violement sa pauvre mâchoire. Il l'avait mérité, comme il avait mérité de se retrouvé sur le dos au sol, désorienté par la violence de son frère qui s'était attaqué à lui « sans raison » et sans même le prévenir.

_«-C'est ma faute Sam ? Ma faute si tu n'as pas tenté de me retrouver en 1 ans ?_  
_-J'ai essayé…Tu as coupé toute tes lignes et tu les as changé… »_

_**D**_ean se retourna, tentant de réprimer l'irrésistible envie de frapper à nouveau son frère qui peinait à se relever désorienté par le choc infligé par son grand frère sensé le protéger. Il tentait de s'exhorter à patience pendant que Sam se stabilisait à peine sur ces deux jambes de géant.

_« -J'ai es… »_

_**P**_ourquoi ne la fermait-il pas songea Dean alors que simultanément il plaquait son pauvre petit frère contre le mur en l'attrapant au col de sa veste. Il l'écrasa brutalement contre le mur, le bloquant alors de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se libérer. Sam regardait son frère dans les yeux, il avait le souffle court, il semblait déstabilisé. Pendant environ un quart de seconde son regard glissa sur les lèvres de son grand frère et il humecta ces propres lèvres en passant sa langue dessus. C'était à priori un quart de seconde de trop puisque Dean l'avais remarqué et il avait tout de suite compris ce que son frère désirait. Dean, approcha son visage de celui de son frère d'une manière rapide et violente, ces lèvres se scellant ainsi au siennes. Les lèvres de Sam étaient chaudes et humides, douces et délicieuses elles créaient chez Dean un besoin irrépressible d'en avoir plus. Il serrait la veste de son frère un peu plus brutalement en le tirant à lui cette fois alors que ces lèvres se faisaient violentes et entreprenantes sur les siennes, tellement entreprenante que sa langue ne mit pas longtemps à rencontrer celle de Sam qui était encore trop étonné par ce geste pour répondre au baiser. Sam était bloqué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait tellement envie de répondre au baiser de son frère mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dean abandonna les lèvres de Sam alors que celui-ci commençait à peine à répondre à son baiser. Il lâcha aussi la veste de son frère en grognant.

« -Enfin. »

* * *

_Voilàà le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Se sera surement un two-shot voir un three-shot. J'ai coupé juste avant une partie très intéressante où** Sam** se rend sous la **douche** et **pense** un peu trop a **Dean** pour se** calmer**. Enfin je vous laisse la surprise. (oui, je vous mets en évidence les mots qui caractérise le début de mon second chapitre..)_

_Des avis :D ?_


End file.
